eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Mo Mitchell
Maureen "Little Mo" Mitchell (née Slater; previously Morgan) is the timid daughter of Charlie Slater. She arrived with the rest of her family on the 18th September 2000, the day of Ethel Skinner's funeral. Little Mo left Albert Square on 26 May 2006 as Billy couldn’t be able to look after Freddie, finding out he was Mo’s rapist Graham’s child. 2001 - 2009 The first love of Little Mo's life was Trevor Morgan. Their marriage was rocky, due to his severe mood swings and physical and emotional violence. He repeatedly manipulated her so she couldn't bring herself to leave, turning on the charm after beating her to convince her that they loved each other. Trevor isolated her from her family, who despised him. She always forgave him and even agreed to start a family until he raped her for buying a hat to wear to her sister Lynne Hobbs' wedding, after he had forbidden her to go. Realising she couldn't bring a child up in that environment, Mo went back on the pill. Mo finally left after discovering that Trevor had deleted a message from Zoe Slater, who had run away from home. On New Year's Eve 2001, timid 'doormat' Little Mo attacked Trevor, hitting him repeatedly with an iron when he attacked her. She went home, thinking he was dead but when she and her sisters returned to the Fowler house, he was gone. Mo was prosecuted and found guilty of attempted murder but was released after Trevor did a deal with the Slaters - he wouldn't give evidence against Mo if Kat didn't press charges for him assaulting her. Trevor terrorised Mo after she moved on and planned to divorce him, taking her and his baby son, Sean, the son he had with Donna Andrews hostage in the Slater house, which caught fire. Fireman Tom Banks saved Mo and the baby. He went back for Trevor but the fire reached a can of petrol Trevor had brought into the house and exploded. Tom and Trevor died in the explosion. Billy Mitchell and Little Mo bonded over their respective pasts. They became friends while Mo was married to Trevor and started dating after she was released from prison. Billy admitting his feelings during Trevor's trial when Mo admitted part of her reason for staying with Trevor was that he was the only man who ever noticed her that way. Trevor did his best to wreck things but Billy proposed by spelling out 'MARRY ME' in alphabet macaroni and she accepted. After Trevor's demise, the pair married on Christmas Day 2002 Shortly before their first wedding anniversary, her new friend and Charlie's darts-playing buddy, Graham Foster, raped her in The Queen Vic late one night. She told her family, and her dad, Charlie, attacked him. As Graham hadn't taken precautions, Mo was tested for STIs after reporting him to the police and all the tests came back negative, except one - she was pregnant. Billy and her family were shocked and disgusted when she insisted on keeping the baby, insisting that it shouldn't be punished for its father's crimes. She and Billy separated and Mo left the Square, returning for Graham's trial and told Billy that she named her son Frederick William (Freddie for short), wanting to name him after good men. Following Graham's conviction, she and Billy reconciled but it didn't last due to Billy struggling to bond with Freddie as he saw Graham every time he looked at Freddie. They divorced amicably and remain good friends. Following her split from Billy, Little Mo and Freddie moved in with the Slaters. She and Alfie Moon, estranged husband of her sister, Kat Moon, became much closer but separated when Mo discovered Alfie was dating Kat behind her back. Alfie and Kat reconciled and left the Square for a new life. Since February 2006, it was observed Mo was having difficulty caring for Freddie. Mo reported Freddie was teething but refused to medicate him, so she had trouble getting him to sleep. Freddie's head was injured in a fight with Bobby Beale so a health visitor visited the Slaters'. Little Mo saw this as questioning her parenting ability and was extremely hostile. Mo constantly took Freddie to see Dr. Oliver Cousins, who moved her to another GP's patient list because he was interested in her romantically. The pair started dating in April 2006. At the end of April 2006, Mo and Billy divorced. Two days later, Mo and Oliver planned a night away in Brighton, but after a car crash caused by Deano Wicks and Carly Wicks, she got cold feet, telling Oliver that she couldn't leave Freddie. On her return, she found him unconscious. Freddie was rushed to hospital, and doctors found a head injury. Social Services were involved, suspecting Mo of causing Freddie's injury. Thinking back, Mo realised Ben Mitchell was responsible. She confronted him and shook him violently when he denied hurting her. The Mitchells warned Mo to stay away from Ben, almost costing her her job at the Vic. However, her father persuaded Peggy to give Mo another chance. On 8 May 2006, Mo returned but was constantly warned by Phil and Grant. Ben saw her when helping himself to some crisps and ran away so Peggy fired her. She tried convincing people that Ben had caused Freddie's injury but no one believed her, not even her own father. He soon realised his mistake and begged her forgiveness for doubting her. After extensive tests, the doctors discovered Freddie had a low platelet count, due to an infection. This meant any minor injury could have serious complications as his blood wasn't clotting properly. Mo was cleared by the authorities but local residents thought she was responsible as confirmed by Ian Beale's reluctance to let her hold Bobby. Knowing she would always be suspected, she decided to leave. Feeling guilty, Ben Mitchell finally admitted to his dad that he had hit Freddie as Freddie pulled at his hearing aid. Mo wasn't sure what to do but decided not to tell the authorities. Phil threatened Mo but she told him she was quite capable of deciding for herself. Oliver tried convincing her to report Ben but she refused, leading to a nasty scene in the Vic when Peggy Mitchell called Mo a child beater. Oliver defended Mo and told everyone that Ben had confessed to Phil and Mo but Mo was angry that he hadn't respected her decision. Oliver got drunk and Dawn Swann had to help him home. Stacey saw this but did not tell Mo. Oliver realised just how much he loves Mo and proposed. Just as it seemed everything would be fine, Stacey Slater told Mo that she saw Oliver with Dawn in the Vic on May 26, 2006. Mo was heartbroken and ended up pushing Oliver so hard that he collapsed. Shocked, he ended their relationship. Mo prepared to leave for Barnstaple and just as she reached the station, Oliver, who was moving to Leeds, asked her to go with him. Mo decided not to join him, saying all her life she had done what she was told and now wanted to break away from being "Little" Mo. She gave Oliver one last kiss and left, after saying how she would keep in touch and visit him in Leeds. As she left Walford, she looked at Freddie and said, "It's just you and me now," with a smile on her face. Family *Father: Charlie Slater *Mother: Viv Slater *Sisters: Kat Moon, Lynne Hobbs & Belinda Peacock *Grandmother: Mo Harris *Sons: Freddie Mitchell *Nieces: Zoe Slater *Nephews: Tommy Moon, Bert Moon & Ernie Moon Gallery Little_Mo_Hits_Trevor_with_the_Iron_New_Year's_Eve_2001.jpg|Little Mo hits abusive Trevor Morgan with an iron- 2001 EELittleMoTrevorFire.jpg|Little Mo and Trevor in the fire - 2002 Billy Mitchell and Little Mo Mitchell Anniversary Card 3 (25 December 2003 - Part 1).jpg|Billy Mitchell and Little Mo Mitchell Anniversary Card (25 December 2003 - Part 1) Billy Mitchell and Little Mo Mitchell Anniversary Card 1 (25 December 2003 - Part 1).jpg|Billy Mitchell and Little Mo Mitchell Anniversary Card (25 December 2003 - Part 1) Billy Mitchell and Little Mo Mitchell Anniversary Card 2 (25 December 2003 - Part 1).jpg|Billy Mitchell and Little Mo Mitchell Anniversary Card (25 December 2003 - Part 1) 41709927_1952597248163988_8682674248864497664_n.png|Little Mo Slater - Name Card See also * Little Mo Mitchell - list of appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rape victims Category:Slater Family Category:Mitchell Family Category:2000 Arrivals Category:2006 Departures